Who's Percy Jackson?
by absolutemalfoy
Summary: World Renown star Percy Jackson is back after a month long disappearance from all media. And he's back in his hometown of New York City. Used to everyone knowing him, his name, and his life story, Percy is shocked to meet a girl who's never heard of him before. Has he finally found what he's been so desperately searching for the past two months? PERCABETH, FAMOUS!PERCY, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson – Annabeth Chase does.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Stranded in this spooky town_

_Stoplight is swaying and the phone lines are down_

_Snow is crackling cold_

_She took my heart, I think she took my soul_

_With the moon I run_

_Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

My eyes were closed as I sang, not wanting to see anyone else in the studio, not wanting to see anything. The music was all I heard, all I saw. The lyrics were all I felt. I was in limbo.

_Driven by the strangle of vein_

_Showing no mercy I'd do it again_

_Open up your eyes_

_You keep on crying_

_Baby I'll bleed you dry_

_Skies are blinking at me_

_I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

I didn't think about the reason I wrote this song. I didn't think about _her. _I didn't think about flaming red hair or about striking green eyes. I didn't think about freckles sprinkled across fair skin. I didn't think about long legs and baggy t-shirts. I didn't think at all.

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

The music enveloped me like it always did. The melody seemed to wrap around me in a cocoon. The lyrics tore at my heart like knives. The pain was welcomed. The pain meant I was healing. It meant that eventually, it would be gone. Nothing lasts forever.

_You shimmy-shook my boat_

_Leaving me stranded all in love on my own_

_Do you think of me_

_Where am I now_

_Baby where do I sleep_

_Feels so good but I'm old_

_2000 years of chasing taking its toll_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

I didn't open my eyes when I finished. I kept them closed as I listened to my heartbeat. I kept my arms by my sides where they'd been the entire song. I kept my headphones on, not wanting to remove them. I didn't want to move or change anything in the moment. It felt like I was finally coming to terms with something.

But, sadly, all things come to an end.

"Percy," a voice said smoothly in my ears, "that was incredible."

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and smiling in the general direction of where the voice was. Only a sheet of glass separated me from a multitude of people. A multitude of people who were suddenly talking over one another in my ears.

"Oh, baby, that was brilliant!" My mom.

"This will _definitely _make the Billboard Top 5." One of my label's heads.

"Get him out of there, we have a photo-shoot in an hour." My manager.

"That was sick as _fuck._" My best friend.

"Nico!" My mom, again.

I smiled again as my friend, Nico, hurriedly apologized to my mother before she reprimanded him on his language. The voices faded as I removed my headset and stepped away from the microphone towards the door. Stepping into the crowded studio, I ignored everyone save for the man sitting behind the board.

"Can you play it back? I wanna hear it with the music."

He nodded at me before handing me another set of headphone. I put them on. I nodded at him again to signal I was ready. Within a few seconds, my own voice was resounding in my ears. I'd written the song only two days prior and hearing it come to life with instruments was – as the man behind the board had said – incredible. Listening to it, I realized it was one of my best pieces. The song wasn't even finished and I already agreed with one of my many managers – it would be a hit.

I pulled the headset off and handed it back to the man, thanking him before turning to my manager who'd been trying to get my attention for the past few minutes.

"We need to get going, Percy. We have to be on the other side of Manhattan within the hour and people already know you're back in the city." My manger was telling me before answering his cell phone holding up his index finger to indicate I wait a minute. Sighing, I turned to my mother.

"I'm glad you came," I told her as I smiled and hugged her. I hadn't realized she was in the studio until I'd heard her compliment beforehand. I had planned to surprise her with a visit, but, sadly, it seemed she'd found out I was going to be back in town. As did the rest of New York City.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed as I pulled away from my mother's embrace. I no longer felt the empty, relaxing feeling that I had earlier while in the booth. It was slowly ebbing away and the stress was setting back in. I wasn't prepared to be surrounded by the thousands – possibly millions – of fans in the city. I could only pray that they wouldn't surround my apartment later on.

"Percy, we need to go," my manager called over his shoulder as he cocked his head toward the door and headed out of it. I ran another hand through my hair before smirking at my mom who was staring at my hair disapprovingly.

"It's fine, mom," I told her as she began to flatten my hair back out, "I'll have people going back through it again pretty soon."

She sighed, relenting. She kissed my cheek before pulling back, "I'm glad you're back, Percy. I really am. I've missed you so much. Come see me tonight if you're not busy."

I nodded at her and gave her a promise to see her later before heading out the door my best friend, Nico, and my manager previously exited. Catching up with my friend, I grabbed his offered sunglasses and hoodie and threw them on.

"I'm not looking forward to hiding again," I told him. He merely smirked.

"I don't see why you're complaining. You have thousands of hot girls follow you everywhere you go and you _complain._" He told me as we stepped into the elevator, hitting the lobby button.

"You act like they don't follow you."

"Ah, yes," he replied with a look of nostalgia on his face, "one of the many perks of being best friends with _the _Percy Jackson."

I punched him in the arm, eliciting a laugh from both of us just as the elevator arrived in the lobby. He glanced at me and patted my shoulder sympathetically before stepping out of the elevator with me towing behind. I threw my hood up as we exited the building of the number one record label in the world, High Seas. The millions of screams around us brought me completely back into in the present. I was definitely no longer in limbo.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"We only have a month left of summer break, Annabeth! Ugh, we need a longer break."

I frowned at my friend who was whining about the lack of more days of summer. She didn't expect me to agree with her, did she? I'd been waiting my entire life for this – to be done with high school and in college. To attend Columbia's architecture program nonetheless. It'd always been a dream of mine.

"Thalia, we will still have weekends, you know," I told her, glancing at her over my work. She wrinkled her nose at me.

"You're not even celebrating the fact that we're graduated. You're _still _doing homework. You have a _month _to do that, Anna. Come on, let's go out. _Please!" _My dark-haired friend pleaded, sitting on her knees and giving me puppy dog eyes. Rolling my eyes, I continued sketching my model of an energy efficient skyscraper.

"Come _on_, Annabeth," she finally said in her normal haughty tone as she made her way over to my desk and spun my chair around. "You haven't been out even once this summer. You didn't even go to Travis' party after graduation. _Graduation, _Annabeth. You read instead.

"It's been two months. It's about time we went out and you moved on," Thalia said in a softer tone. I flinched slightly at her words. My ex was still a sore subject for me. Why wouldn't a boy I dated for 4 years who cheated on me with three of my friends _not_ be? Thalia clearly didn't know that.

"I'm fine, Thalia. I moved on. I moved on a long time ago," I reassured her with a small smile before standing up and putting my prints away. I couldn't work anymore. Not with this dampening my mood and clouding my mind.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Thalia told me as she followed me to my room down the hall. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, really. I know you just want me to be happy. I get that, I really do. Let's go out tonight. We can go to that club you love so much."

"Oh my God, really? Are you sure? That's a bit intense. Are you sure you remember how to party?" She asked with a mock serious expression on her face. Hitting her, I assured her that I did indeed remember how to party. I, however, did not mention that I was only going so she'd get off my back about Luke. I was tired of her doting on me every five minutes and asking if I was okay or doing the opposite and telling me to get over it and grow a pair. I was never one for partying and probably never would be. I was _definitely _not one for going to Thalia's types of parties. Despite us being best friends, we hung in very, very different social groups. Hers consisted of wannabe punk kids who grew up to be actual punk kids, majority in bands, and an assorted amount of artists. Her friends tended to party all hours of the night and had the uncanny ability to appear at any place that a celebrity currently was. My social group, on the other hand, consisted of Thalia.

"Well, we have a few hours until then so why don't we do something that _doesn't _involve a raging hangover beforehand?" Thalia asked me, interrupting my musings. I smirked at her and nodded, following her into the living room where my rather large flat screen was mounted upon the wall. I didn't really care for TV, but it was a present from my dad. Why would I refuse a rare present from my all but invisible parental figure?

Switching it on, Thalia dropped very ungracefully onto my couch and kicked her feet up on the coffee table. As soon as she had gotten comfortable, however, she was right back up on her feet, a smile on her face. Sighing, as I knew just what that face entitled, I read the screen.

**Teen Idol Percy Jackson Spotted in New York City After Month Long Disappearance**

As Thalia squealed and looked lovingly at the picture of a guy our age in a dark hoodie and sunglasses, I stared blankly at her. She was in love with too many celebrities. When would she grow up?

"PJ's back in the city, hell yes!" Thalia yelled before turning around and looking at me accusingly as if not understanding why I wasn't hopping up and down like her with a gleeful look on my face. Instead of making her dreams come true, I said the three words that would turn my life upside down in a matter of hours:

"Who's Percy Jackson?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah, my first PJO story. Not sure how I feel about it, really, but after searching for a good PJO fic over the past few days and coming up empty handed, I've decided to write my own. I apologize for the short chapter, however.

This is a rockstar!Percy story. I know it might seem angsty at the moment, but I assure you it won't be. The lyrics are from the song _Closer _by Kings of Leon.

**Review & tell me if I should continue, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson – Annabeth Chase does.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Percy!"

"Where were you this past month?"

"Can I have your autograph?"  
"Percy, can we get a quote?"

"Per-cy!"

I kept my head down as I slipped into the back of the black Land Rover. I would have been more than willing to sign autographs for my fans if it weren't for the fact that the paparazzi were there as well. I'd known my sudden reappearance would cause uproar with the media, but I hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Where to, Mr. Jackson?"

I pulled the hood off my head as my driver – Max - looked back at me in the rearview mirror. I threw the sunglasses onto the empty seat next to me with a sigh.

"Just to my apartment, I guess. I haven't been there in a few months. I might as well go and sort some things out before tonight," I replied, my works coming out in a mumble as I rubbed my face with my hands. I was emotionally drained already.

I looked up as the door on my right opened, Nico hurriedly sliding in before closing the door and yelling for Max to step on it. I stared at him before going into a fit of hysterics, my eyes tearing up. His hair was a disheveled mess, his shirt was ripped, and his jacket was hanging half off his shoulders. He sneered at me before attempting to make himself presentable.

"What the hell happened to you?" I finally asked as my laughs faded, wiping the tears from my eyes. It felt good to laugh that hard again. I hadn't since, well, _her. _

"Your psychotic fucking fans, that's what," he replied with a grimace as he pulled his arms out of his aviator jacket. "I'm pretty sure a 10 year-old girl dislocated my shoulder."

"It's just one of the many perks of being Percy Jackson's best friend," I replied, copying his words from earlier. I dodged his swing as best I could in such a small place, laughing the whole time.

"We're going out tonight," Nico told me as he shook his head back and forth attempting to make his hair look casually messy. "If there's anything your fame's good for, it's getting us into exclusive clubs underage."

Recalling my last experience at a club, I closed my eyes and fought against the urge to rub my temples. _That was Miami, Percy. This is New York,_ I told myself as I nodded over at Nico.

"Cool with me. The apartment's probably totally surrounded anyways. No way I'm getting any sleep."

I turned to look out at the skyscrapers that lined New York's sky. I hadn't been home in nearly six months. It'd been a _long _six months. So much had happened, I couldn't believe it.

"New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of," I sang under my breath, watching the yellows of taxis and the multiple other colors blur past me. "There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York…"

"Nico," I suddenly said, sitting up straight and staring at my friend. Glancing up from his phone, he raised an eyebrow at me. "Give me your phone, now."

Seeing he was about to protest, I quickly grabbed it from him and went to the voice memo app immediately. Hitting start, I started singing in a normal tone, no longer mumbling under my breath.

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York_

Hitting the stop button, I handed the phone back to Nico who went straight back to texting whoever it was he was talking to. He never questioned my sudden outbursts of song or lyrics. It'd become a common occurrence over the years. How else would I have become the youngest multimillionaire in the world?

Settling back in my seat once again, I hummed my newfound song and worked the lyrics out in my mind. If I continued like this, I'd have a new album out within a few months. Life was suddenly looking up again.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Thalia, I really don't care-"

"You asked, so I'm going to show you. I don't see how you don't already know whom he is, but I'm not even going to ask. You're strange in various ways, Annabeth Chase," my best friend of 16 years told me, pulling my MacBook onto her lap and opening up YouTube fast as lightning. I sighed. She spent too much time on the Internet.

"Thalia, you already told me who he is I don't-"

"Here, watch," she suddenly thrust the laptop at me, hitting play on a video. It read in big bold letters, **Percy Jackson – These Things I've Done (Official Music Video).** Sighing, I watched as the song began and a guy our age began singing.

_I can't afford_

_The kind of love you sell_

_But I can't afford to ever watch you leave_

_Won't you come and put your sugar on my tongue_

_You got your spell on me_

_And how could I leave this life to another one?_

_Take back, take back those things that I said_

_And how could I lose your heart to another one?_

_Take back, take back those things I've done_

I watched in both intrigue and disgust as the guy sang to his heart's content and simultaneously had an attractive blonde dancing all over him, her tongue down his throat for half of the song. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as a group of girls in skimpy clothing danced around him, their asses stuck so far in the air I thought they'd surely be stuck that way forever.

_I'm the only one who knows_

_The secret places that the light don't show_

_You know_

_Whoa!_

_I can't afford the kind of love you own_

_But I sure as hell can't ever let you go_

_Every time I start to tell you no_

_Then you go and take off all your clothes_

_And how could I leave this life to another one?_

_Take back..._

_And how could I leave your heart to another one?_

_Take back..._

_Those things I've done_

_Yeah!_

Sliding the laptop back onto Thalia's lap, I stood up and walked toward my kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I headed back into the living room where Thalia was sat staring at me wide-eyed.

"You didn't like it?" she asked me, a hint of disappointment in her features. I hated that she tried so hard to get me to try new things. Her style was just that – _hers. _

"His voice is great, sure, but the video is too… _uncouth _for my taste," I told her, taking a swig of my water. "I don't like celebrities like that. They just use their fame to get at girls and party all the time."

Thalia only shook her head at me and closed the laptop, patting the couch next to her. "Whatever, Annabeth. Let's just watch a movie. I need _something _to hold me over until tonight."

I complied with a smile.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"If I hear one more song of mine playing, I swear to God I will get on the next flight back to L.A." I told Nico with a scowl on my face as we walked down the emptied streets of New York City. We'd walked past a number of clubs already, my voice drifting out from inside.

"I'll have to agree. Your voice is pretty annoying, man," he told me, ducking out of the way of my punch just in time. He laughed at me as he ran ahead a ways.

"Since no one over sixteen listens to your music, we should be safe for the night," he told me with a smirk. I scowled at him.

"Aren't you using my fame to get us _into_ this club, Nico?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, shoving my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I was wearing a black V-neck, jeans, and a dark brown leather jacket that used to belong to my dad. Nico – was as his custom – dressed in all black save for his aviator jacket. Majority of my fan base called him my 'supporting gay emo best friend', though two of those adjectives weren't true at all. I never told anyone which two. Let them figure it out themselves.

"Yes, I am, and the party's about ready to get started," he smirked at me as we turned the corner into a line backed up around a rather large block. The line lead straight to the front entrance of one of the most exclusive nightclubs in New York City. Nico and I headed for the front of the line much to the confusion of the line before they realized who I was.

"Percy Jackson?"

"It's him!"

"Should've assumed he'd be here. He used to be a regular."

"Take a picture."

I faced forward and ignored the flashes of cameras behind me. I'd be fine as soon as we got inside. I could drink away my thoughts in a secluded corner of the VIP section soon enough.

"_Percy?_ Is that you?"

Turning sharply to look behind me, I squinted in the flashing neon lights of the club's sign to see one of my best friend's staring at me in disbelief.

"Grover?" I asked, stepping toward him and pulling him into a hug. "I haven't heard from you since I was here last. Come with us, don't wait in this line."

Smiling at the pretty brunette next to him, Grover slid out of line and followed me to the doors where Nico already stood, waiting. The bouncer looked a bit reluctant to allow in four minors but relented at the sight of me. I had to agree with Nico – my fame did come in handy sometimes.

As soon as we stepped into the club's interior, my head wad filled with the loud bass and my body echoed with the beat. The neon lights blinded me for a split second before they focused, my line of sight following Nico as he headed toward the bar. I followed behind him, Grover and his brunette companion following me.

"Four shots of Patron," he told the bartender, turning around to look at Grover and his companion. "Nice of you to join us, G-man. Long time no see. You should've come with us to Spain. No one parties harder than the Spaniards."

Grover wrapped an arm around the girl's slender waist, laughing at Nico's words. "I would've, but I wouldn't of met Juniper if I had."

Raising an eyebrow at him, I turned to take the shot the bartender sat in front of me. I tossed my head back and downed it with a grimace. Nico, Grover, and the girl – Juniper – did the same. I was shocked to see her handle it so well. Not many girls drank Patron. _She _never did. I shook my head and waved for another shot. I was definitely not planning on thinking of her tonight.

"Don't pass out before the party's even started, Jackson," Nico joked as I tossed back a second. Juniper opted for another as well. I nodded approvingly at her before sliding past them and heading toward the VIP area.

"Let's go check out who's here," I called over my shoulder, knowing Nico at least would follow me. He had an uncanny ability to make women love him, no matter their social status.

Arriving at the reserved VIP section, I observed that no one I was on friendly terms with was there. A few guys from a band signed on the same label as me were there, the girls from the show _Gossip Girl, _but no one I knew. What a disappointment.

"Alright, get a table. We're getting fucked up," I announced as I turned around, smirking at Nico's cheer.

"Hell yeah, Percy Jackson's back everyone!"

Yes, yes he was. I was very much back.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

How Thalia managed to sneak us into the most exclusive club in New York City is still unknown. I've never questioned her motives before, though, and I didn't plan on starting now.

"Two shots of your best whiskey," Thalia told the bartender as she pulled me closer to the bar. I nearly tripped in the 6-inch heels she had me in. How she expected me to have a good time and _not _break an ankle at the same time was a mystery to me. Maybe she could pull off 6-inch heels, a form-fitting, extra-short black lacey dress, and raccoon eyes, but I couldn't. Suffice to say, she tried it on me anyways. And it turned into a disaster. I could barely walk without the fear that my ass was hanging out the back of my dress or that I would trip on some hidden object at any minute. Thalia, on the other hand, was having no problem.

Handing me the shot of whiskey, I downed it quickly, grimacing and forcing the liquor to stay down. I was a heavyweight, sure, but that didn't mean I wanted to continuously drink all night. I didn't even plan on getting drunk. I was only here to satisfy Thalia.

"Let's dance!" My best friend yelled over the beat of the music, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the mass of bodies. I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of sweat and alcohol, letting it take control of my senses. I could lose control for at least _some _of the night, couldn't I? With a resolve in my mind, I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around Thalia's neck, smirking at her and finally letting loose after two months.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I wasn't drunk. Not yet, anyways. We'd only been at the club for – what, two hours? I hadn't moved from my position at the head of the tables, downing shots every so often. I'd switched to something lighter pretty soon in, not wanting to pass out before I had something to remember. It was on my first shot of Vodka when Nico shouted out.

"God _damn_, Perseus Jackson, _look at that_," he told me, using my first name as emphasis. He was nodding toward the center of the dance floor where a large group of people was dancing. He specifically, though, was watching two girls – a blonde and a raven-haired girl. I raised my eyebrows and nodded appraisingly. They were cute from what I could see in the flashing lights and darkness.

"Go," I told Nico, nodding toward the girls. He stared at me for a minute as if silently asking me why _I _wasn't going before smirking and taking off his jacket, throwing it at me and heading onto the dance floor.

I watched in amusement as he slid behind the raven-haired girl, causing her to immediately release her blonde friend. I laughed at her not very inconspicuous attempts to grind against him. Didn't girls have _any _morals where the Di Angelo boy was involved?

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Thalia had ditched me. Again. I couldn't blame her, of course, since the guy was definitely one of the most attractive guys I'd seen in my life. He looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. Maybe he was one of Thalia's friends – she seemed pretty comfortable with him after all. I smirked at her before heading off the floor, tossing my sweat-plastered hair over one shoulder as I reached the bar.

"A shot of tequila, please," I told the man, turning around to look back at Thalia and the mysterious boy. It was then that I noticed they'd stopped dancing and Thalia was staring wide-eyed at him. So he _was _a friend of hers. The look of recognition in her eyes comforted me enough to turn away from her. I took the shot from the bartender and downed it, once again forcing the alcohol down. I wasn't heavy on drinking, but I _had _decided to let loose. Alcohol was a requirement for that when I was involved.

I ordered another shot of something lighter before I walked off to a table on the other side of the dance floor. Thalia could easily find me if she wanted to, though I doubted she would. I definitely wouldn't have wanted to give him up.

Crossing my legs in order to hide as much as my short dress would allow me too, I downed the other shot. Looking up, my eyes connected with someone else's – a pair of sea-green eyes. A pair of _striking _sea-green eyes. They were the absolute most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen and I couldn't understand how it was possible that I was seeing them at all in the flashing neon lights. But, I was.

"Care for a drink?" the beautiful eyed Greek God asked me, a smile forming on his lips as he offered me a shot. My tongue seemed tied. Who was this Adonis? Why did he look so _familiar? _

"Uh, sure," I said, grateful as he sat down across from me and slid the shot toward me. I downed it quickly, flinching at the burn as it went down. Ugh, Vodka. I hated Vodka.

"I assume that's your friend dancing," he nodded toward the direction of Thalia and the dark-haired boy. She seemed to be having a _lot _more fun dancing with him now for some reason. I'd have to ask her who he was, later.

I nodded at the Adonis across from me, his smile polite as he slid his index finger around the rim of his glass. There was something off about him… and something familiar. Just like the guy with Thalia.

"Is he a friend of yours?" I asked, nodding toward where my friend stood dancing. I stared at her for a minute before looking back and connecting my stormy grey gaze with sea green.

"Sadly, Nico is like a brother," he told me; smiling at me to tell me he was joking. I smiled back, no longer feeling uneasy in his presence.

"I'm Annabeth," I told him suddenly, for some reason I wasn't quite sure of. He looked away from his friend and Thalia, staring into my eyes before replying.

"I assume you know who I am."

His words took me by surprise. Was I supposed to know who he was? He _did _look familiar, but I couldn't place it. A nightclub was no place to think and go over every face I'd ever seen. So, I did the only thing I could – apologize.

"I'm sorry, no. Have we met before?" I asked him, my cheeks reddening in slight embarrassment. My cheeks, however, grew redder at his expression. He looked completely shocked.

"No, it's just – you really don't know who I am?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in shock. I was beginning to feel agitated. Why did this guy think everyone knew him? Was he truly a Greek God or something?

"No, sorry, I don't," I retorted, staring at his green eyes.

"I'm Percy – Percy Jackson," he told me, cocking his head to the side as if I were a specimen he was examining under a microscope. I shook my head, repeating the same question for the second time that day:

"Who's Percy Jackson?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoa, very terrible chapter. Not too proud of it. But, it's really just a filler. I'll have their proper, sober introduction the next chapter. I'll also try to clear some things up then, as well.

The first set of lyrics are from the song _Empire State of Mind _by Jay Z. The second set are from the song _These Things I've Done _by Sleeping With Sirens. I know I mixed up the lyrics some, but I couldn't see Percy saying 'god damn' when he had 10 year-old fans.

**Review and tell me what you thought, please!**


End file.
